Eros
by Mandeth
Summary: When Lucy loses her match to Flare Corona, she is heartbroken. Despite seeking solitude, Gray tries to comfort her. Will their feelings deepen into intimate passion? LEMON ONESHOT LUCY X GRAY


Hello, Fairy Tail Fan Fiction Readers! This is my first fan fiction for Fairy Tail and I hope you guys like it. I found that I wanted to experiment with the different character combinations so my first pairing is Lucy x Gray. So if this is not your preferred coupling, then you might not like this fan fiction. Thank you for those that are taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Eros<strong>

Lucy took a step into the shower, feeling the warm beads of precipitation latch onto her skin. She watched as the dirt and sand that coated her body slid away, swirling around the drain before disappearing. Running her fingertips along her arm, she felt the bruises begin to form and soon they would turn into a sickly purple hue against her pale skin. She closed the shower door and leaned her head against the slick tiled wall, tears streaming from her puffy red eyes down to her cheeks. Her throat constricted as the temperature heightened and steam began to form, fogging up the glass door.

She had lost her match against Flare Corona. The humility of letting her team down was eating away at her. She knew her nakama were not angry at her, but it was embarrassing to lose especially after her magic did not activate. She couldn't help that all her strength was depleted after such a powerful magic casting and she remembered the laughter and cheers that roared from the crowd as her body gave away, falling into the sand. She felt the many eyes that stared at her, excited for Raven Tail's victory even though no one truly knew how Flare managed to cancel out her magic without her even defending herself.

Lucy was just glad that Natsu managed to catch on to Flare's cheating ways to save Asuka who watched from the sidelines. A sob escaped her lips as she steadied herself against the wall, her body trembling. She blinked the tears from her eyes and met with her hand marked with the Fairy Tail brand. Without his help, she would have had Raven Tail's brand covering the Fairy Tail mark that she worked so hard to obtain. She titled her head back to let the water wash away the dirt and sand entwined within her blonde fibers and gasped as a wave of nausea rose from her gut.

This must have been how Gray felt when he lost his own match. The sickening feeling of letting those you love so much down. Lucy knew that he was taking it hard, secluding himself away from the rest of the team despite their attempts to reassure him that everything was okay. Yet, she understood that this feeling of defeat was hard to overcome, the feelings of regret knowing that it made the others have to work harder in order to regain some type of respect from the other teams and the world that they had been away from for so long. So many things had changed in Fiore and in her moment of desperation, she really just wanted to go back to the way things were like.

Her days traveling with Natsu, Happy, and Gray were some of the best memories that she ever had. All the silliness, the fighting, even the intense rivalry between Gray and Natsu was amusing. She sighed and twisted her blonde hair in her hands and watched as bits of dirty water plopped onto the shower floor. She washed the rest of her body in a slow and steady motion, relishing in the warm feeling of the steam against the goose bumps that kissed her skin. Her tears continued to run their course, staining her cheeks until she plunged her face into the hot water, feeling the sticky solution fade away.

Once she was finished, she opened the shower door and reached for the towel she placed on the rack. She stepped out and dried her body, wincing when she hit a bruise or a sore patch of muscle. She wondered how the other matches were going and if Fairy Tail was chosen again to compete. Wrapping the towel around her chest, she walked out of the bathroom and into the small room that she shared with her other female nakama. She dressed quickly, throwing on a black tank top and white skirt. She towel-dried her hair and discarded the towel in a pile of dirty clothes. With a sigh, Lucy stretched her body out, feeling the muscles click and pop before she straightened out once more. She wanted to be optimistic when she faced her teammates again. She did not want her defeat to damper their hopeful moods.

She walked out of the girls' room and into the living room. The peace and quiet was comforting to her and she took a seat on one of the three chairs opposite of the large windows that faced the town. The room was larger than the bedroom, three chairs placed around a small coffee table with a fern-like plant resting in the middle. With her back slouched, she placed her head in her hands and let out another shaky sigh.

"Still feeling down?" The masculine voice said, raspy and strained. Lucy was surprised that Gray even saw her match. His sulking made him unreachable, but it made sense that he wanted to watch the rest of his nakama.

"You're one to talk, Gray." She said, staring at her hands that rested in between her legs. She hoped that he could not see her puffy red eyes and lowered her head so her bangs hid her face from his view.

Gray sighed and walked closer to the window, staring at his reflection that appeared on the glass. He glared at himself, still angry about losing, but he promised that the next time he was chosen for a match, the opponent would not leave as the victor. He understood how Lucy felt, wanted to comfort her in some way because he knew that she was taking her loss pretty hard. He felt sympathy when he watched her during her match as she curled up in a fetal position, crying for all to see. He would have rushed out to help her if Natsu wasn't already out there picking her up and escorting her away. The Fire Dragon always did calm her down when she was upset. He hoped one day that she would confide in him as much as she did with Natsu.

The atmosphere grew tense as Gray turned to face Lucy. He really didn't know how to help her when she was like this. Rescuing her during a fight, he could do, but he never learned how to comfort a woman. The only real woman that he interacted with on a daily basis besides Lucy was Ur, but that was all in the past. Gray was not much of a comforting figure anyway.

"It's bothersome but you should at least go make an appearance. Everyone is gathered at a bar nearby." He walked past her and looked at her shaking shoulders out of the corner of his eye. He diverted his gaze and began to walk away. However, he was surprised when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

"Gray." The low whisper of his name sent chills up his arms. He turned his head to look at her. A pink tint colored her cheeks and her eyes were cast down, avoiding his stare. Her blonde hair glowed as the sunlight hit her face. He was confused, but waited for her to continue. "Don't leave me alone…"

He turned around to face her as she let go of his shirt. Her blush darkened and he felt his own face grow hot. His nervousness made him restless as their eyes met. With her lips parted slightly, she let out a small sigh, whispering something that he could not comprehend. His clothes felt itchy against his skin, making him want to rip them off just for a distraction from her intense gaze. He let out a shaky breath as she leaned in, the smell of soap penetrating his nostrils as the tip of her head brushed his nose. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead and dangled on the side of his chin. She was so close to him now that the thought of moving seemed impossible.

"I really like you." Her voice was low, unsure. He regained his composure, before taking a step back from her.

"Lucy, you…." He was stalling for time, hoping to find a better answer to her confession. He had always thought she liked Natsu more than him. He had only watched her from a distance, silently wondering what it would be like to get closer to her, to be someone she confided in more. The thought of being more intimate with her was enticing and he felt his palms grow sweaty. He brushed them against his pants before turning to walk away. "I don't think you know what you are saying."

It was an easy way to reject her. How could he be someone important to her when he couldn't even win a stupid match for his nakama? How was he supposed to protect her in a world they were just getting accustomed to after such a long absence? He wasn't even there to comfort her properly when she lost her own match.

"I know exactly what I am saying, Gray." He stopped as he felt her arms encircle his waist. He held in his breath as the smell of her engulfed him and caused a flood of emotion that he just wanted to push away. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his spine and it took him all of his will power to not turn around and feel them against his palm.

She nuzzled her head into his back, her heart palpitating in a wild rhythm against her rib cage. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. Not even the match against Flare was enough to cause her heart to beat in such a panic. She could feel the muscles in his back tense against her cheek and she let out a shaky sigh before releasing him from her grasp. She was embarrassed. She expected him to accept her rather than push her away, but she should have expected it. Gray was really never close to anyone until recently. She doubted he found her attractive anyway.

She turned her back to him, a dark blush still painted on her cheeks. Her eyes watered as she looked out of the window and into the harsh rays of the sun. She hated this silence between them and it was unsettling that he just stood there, listening to her without responding.

"Look Gray, I didn't mean to-" She turned to face him once again, but she was cut off as he lessened the gap between them and pulled her into his chest. She relished the feeling of his muscular arms holding her and the feel of his fingertips entwined in her hair. She could feel his body quiver as if he was unsure about how to hold her, but she felt her heart beat race as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"I like you too, Lucy." His voice was strong, determined to express his affection for her, but he was still nervous regardless. She seemed unattainable for so long. Yet here she was, in his arms wanting to be with him. He tensed when she snuggled in closer, but relaxed when she let out a little sigh of relief.

He loosened his grip on her. Rising her chin up with the back of his hand, their eyes met for a brief second before he leaned in to capture her lips. Their first kiss was sweet, but short. Gray pulled back for a moment to look for her approval. Her eyes gleamed as the sun waned in the background, casting the couple in an orange glow. Gray thought Lucy looked more beautiful in that moment than she had ever seen her before. He leaned in to brush the tip of her nose with his, his eyes locking with hers before making contact with her lips again, this time with more force. He tugged gently on her bottom lip and deepened the kiss, gaining entrance into the soft crevices of her mouth. He explored slow, deliberate, wanting to memorize all of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies felt hot against one another, creating a heat that she couldn't control. She felt this heat scorch the inside of her skin, made her anxious as they explored each other, and tasted each other in a way Lucy never experienced before. She loved the feeling of being so intimate with Gray, to share this moment that she never imagined would happen.

"Lucy…" Her name rolled off the tip of his tongue, causing goose bumps to form on her arms. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her up against the window. She moaned as he pressed his hardening groin into her pelvis. His hands wandered along her arms, moving down to rest against her hips. He was trying to hold back but the foreign feelings that were building up within him were almost unbearable. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. All he wanted to do was to take her into his bed and make love to her even though he had never made love to a woman before. He wanted to explore the contours of her body, finding the spots that would drive her wild, but he knew it was too soon to take anything too far. Too soon to express the hidden feelings he had repressed for so long, thinking that the dragon slayer would come and sweep Lucy off her feet. He had been so sure that she liked him after all the time she spent with him, but Gray was glad that he was the chosen one.

"Gray, what's wrong?" She said, giving him a questioning look. His stare was clouded as he was thinking and he shook his head to assure her that he was fine.

"Nothing, I'm still in shock." He closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent. "I just never thought this would happen, especially after-" He paused, not wanting to bring up the dragon slayer or the match.

"After what?" Lucy tilted her head, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Your match…and when that stupid dragon slayer helped you." Grayed pulled away and took a few steps away from her, crossing his arms. He turned his back on her, so she would not notice how annoyed he had become thinking about Natsu.

Lucy took a step forward and crossed her arms. "Natsu is just a friend, you know." She rolled her eyes when he did not answer after a brief pause. "I have always had feelings for you."

He was stubborn and it was making her slightly peeved. She forgot how easily his mood could change when he was not with a large group of people. He was more reserved and calm rather than the wild naked ice mage that always picked fights with Natsu. She giggled and walked toward him, going around him so she was standing in front of him. She laced her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. "Do you not believe me?"

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He watched as she let out a little huff, her breasts jiggled against their constraints. The urge to hold them increased and he felt more erect the longer he stared at her. When she sighed and turned away from him, he grabbed her by the wrist to pull her to him. Their bodies molded together and he pulled her lips to his in a forceful kiss. He felt his need grow as her hands grasped his black strands to pull him closer. The raw need that he felt was overpowering and it did not take long for him to lead her into his bedroom that he shared with his other male team members.

He laid her on the bed, pulling her body up with ease so that she was resting comfortably on the pillow. The comforter on the bed was thick and padded and he watched with a smirk as she sunk into it. Lucy watched him with hooded eyes and waited for his next move. He positioned his body so he towered over her, his shirt removed faster than she was paying attention. His muscles rippled in his arms as he leaned on one arm, while his free hand cupped her chin.

"I believe you." He said his voice gruff. She could sense the heat from his body as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "Let me show you my feelings for you." His hands left her chin, tracing her collarbone and down to her perky breasts. She let out a short breath as he pulled down her tank top to expose her black lacy bra. His breathing grew ragged as he undid the front clasp and watched the creamy mounds spill out of their prison. He tugged on her tank top and she lifted her arms up so he could remove her shirt and bra entirely. He tossed it on the floor, gazing at her body for a moment before dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

Her body ignited in a passionate wild fire. She felt moisture build between her legs as Gray's soft tongue circled the pink flesh. A soft cry escaped her lips and she arched her back when he leaned on his elbow instead of his hand and took her other breast in his hand, tweaking the nipple gently. Her mind was in a daze as the pleasure consumed her. He flicked the pink tip with his tongue and her pleasure heightened.

He didn't have to ask if she liked it, the sounds coming from deep within her were enough to give him the confidence he needed to continue. He gave one last suck on her nipple before moving back to her lips, keeping his hand lightly flicking and teasing the other mound. Pride swelled inside him as she arched her body to be closer to his. Their skin contained a thin layer of sweat and when their bodies touched, they stuck for a moment. Gray could feel the heat between her legs as she rubbed her groin against his. He felt a sharp pain as his pants rubbed roughly against him and so he took them off in haste. He kicked off his pants and his boxers, letting out a sigh of relief as his comfort levels rose. Lucy watched him and removed her skirt along with her black laced panties.

A moment of embarrassment welled up in Lucy as she felt his hungry eyes taking in her every curve. She lifted up her arms to cover her breasts, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arm down. He leaned closer toward her, dipping his head to kiss her neck. Her worries melted as his fingers caressed her thighs.

"Lucy." His voice was gruff and when he lifted his head to meet her gaze, she saw the hungry gleam in his eyes. "Should I stop?" His hand traveled around her thigh, teasing her as his fingertips threatened to brush against her moist, throbbing folds.

She shook her head. When she felt the tips of his calloused fingers brush against her throbbing bud, she whimpered. Pleasure and a bit of pain coursed through her veins as he gently rubbed her. His fingers were slick and wet. He smirked and licked her delectable juices off his fingers. "You taste wonderful."

She blushed and gave him a pleading look once he stopped playing with her. "Gray, please!"

He smiled before focusing on her opening. With his fingers lubricated, he slid the first one into her, his eyes widening at the feel of her walls sucking him in. His erection hardened as he watched her eyes flutter. When he inserted the second finger, she sighed and the heat that warmed his fingers made Gray ache to be inside her.

"Lucy, I want you." He dipped his head to rest on her shoulder, his breath tickling her collarbone. She moaned as he began pumping her with his fingers. She winced a few times from the pain, but the overall pleasure consumed her. Her instincts took over as she spread her legs wider, feeling the friction between her legs heighten. She arched her back when he pulled out. Positioning himself near her entrance, he gave her once last look before gripping her hips. When he entered the tip into her, waves of pleasure consumed him as the warm wet walls clenched around him. He felt guilty as he pushed in deeper and she gasped from the pain.

He pulled her to him as tears streamed from her eyes. They sat in a sitting position for a moment with him still inside her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he patted her head to relax her. After a moment, she clung to him and nodded for him to continue. He pushed deeper into her, pushing through a thick wall. She groaned as her body shook, but the worst was over and so he continued to pump himself slowly. Lucy's pain dulled and turned into a new tingling feeling. She ran her hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue. A moan escaped both of their lips as the friction increased, her walls tightening around his shaft. The bed creaked with their love making and Gray heard the tiny gasps that escaped Lucy's lips as she breathed against his neck.

The heat intensified, his erection stiffened and her cries grew louder. His thrusts quickened as the feeling of pleasure pulsated from his shaft. He kissed her with force, their tongues dancing as the tempo increased. As he broke the kiss, she moved in rhythm with him, her staccato breaths fell against his neck. Her body shook and with one deep push, they both climaxed together. The feeling of ejaculation sent Gray into an ultimate high, his mind dazed as his body relaxed against hers. He held her close with the last of his strength before laying her down. Their breathing was ragged and as he slipped out of her, he groaned missing her heat. He lay beside her and pulled her closer, nuzzling the top of her head.

She snuggled into his chest. Her body shook with tiny spasms of pleasure and she yawned. "I'm so tired."

He nodded and breathed in her scent. "Mhmmm."

She looked up at him through her bangs with a smile on her face. "But we have to meet everyone at the bar, right?"

Gray groaned. "Yeah, we might as well get dressed and see them. They are worried about you."

Lucy nodded and sighed as he rolled away from her to pick up their discarded clothes. She sat up and thanked him when he handed her clothes to her. They dressed in silence, but she didn't mind. When they were finished, Gray grasped her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they made their way to the bar, their love making still fresh in their minds.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, the beginning is based on Juvia's daydream in the manga. I did this on purpose to help set where the story was taking place during the series.<p>

Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
